


A dress to remember

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Triangle, F/M, Scully's dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a work gala to attend, to suck up to their bosses.Scully needs a dress...and finds one...one that seems almost too familiar to Mulder.





	1. The forgotten one

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the kind spirit who gave me this idea on twitter...

 

**_Entrance Grand ballroom_ **

**_Ambassador hotel - Washington D.C._ **

**_July 1999_ **

 

_At first, it seemed to be the dark red satin of the dress that caught the attention of so many eyes. Or was it the Judy Garland hairstyle that made jaws drop? She was convinced it was the low V neck that did it, she never showed much cleavage, until now, on this night.  As her feet walked at a slow – almost gliding – pace over the red carpet leading up to the grand foyer, heads turned and voices suddenly hushed. Whispers were heard after a long silence that brought about chills._

_The red satin brushed the floor lightly, mimicking the sound of a soft breeze, underneath the long gown,  her high heels were leading her to a majestic staircase she had to descend._

_Her red cherry lips pursed together as she swallowed the awkwardness away. Dana Katherine Scully knew people weren’t used to seeing her like this. She always wore formal work attire, but this gala required formal dress code, preferably 1940’s._

_And basically, that’s what she did._

 

**Basement office**

**Washington D.C.**

**A few weeks earlier**

 

Every year they had neglected the invitation to the majestic FBI gala/dance. Until this year. Since Skinner wasn’t their boss anymore and they needed to propitiate Kersh, Mulder had decided to finally - after 7 years -  go to the party. They had to show themselves, pretend to have a great time and suck up to most of their superiors.

Mulder had told his partner about this annual FBI ball during dinner after a case. He knew Scully didn’t really like these kinds of fake gatherings with even more fake people, but luring her in with “there will be free drinks and free food” and a hint of “live a little”, she had accepted his invitation on being his date for the night. They were after all “Mr. and Mrs. Spooky” of the Bureau. Scully knew it could save their asses, so she would put her prejudices aside and attend the ball.

“I forgot to tell you, Scully,” Mulder cautiously approached her after she had agreed to be his date, “There’s a dress code…”. He backed away then, afraid of her reaction.

She grabbed the invitation out of his hand and read out it loud: “Dress code: Black tie 1940 ‘s style required. Gentlemen: suit with a vest and black bow tie - Ladies: floor-length formal gown”. _There’s that eyebrow again,_ he thought and anticipated a nose scrunch, probably followed by a judging glare towards him.

“Mulder!” she sighed in disappointment, “You know I hate dressing up!” Her face turned in his direction, his expression sheepishly innocent, as usual. She sighed and handed him the invite back, “Fine… I will manage to find something appropriate…” she murmured and gave him a little, cute smile.

 

**“The forgotten one” - shop**

**Annapolis**

 

The search for the perfect dress wasn’t that simple at all, Scully knew it was an important event, so she wanted to look her best. Although she hated dressing up, she wanted to find a unique dress, which she loved, not only for this party, but maybe for some other occasion.

None of the stores she visited had a dress which suited her properly and also had the right vibe to it. She compared it almost to the feeling of finding the perfect wedding dress. That magical moment, when a blissful feeling overwhelms you and suddenly it all becomes crystal clear: This is THE dress. Not that she was a wedding expert; but she just heard her friends talk about that moment so often.

Scully wasn’t the wedding type of woman, but she sure appreciated them. She loved the atmosphere, a celebration of love and loyalty. Showing the world you love one person, more than any other, a pledge to stay faithful and true to that one special person, trusting that person with everything you have. A lovely thought, but often so fake and easily broken.

Trust was fragile, like porcelain. Once cracked, it could never become the way it was.

It made her think of her relationship with Mulder. Their partnership, friendship even, was almost a wedding. She trusted Mulder with her life, she loved him, because without love there wasn’t trust. She knew he felt the same way about her. They could only rely on each other, on no one else.

Dress shopping became exhausting, she probably visited every vintage store in the area, until the moment she remembered her sister Melissa loved a cute vintage store in the Annapolis area. On a free Saturday, Scully traveled to the vintage store it was her last hope of finding that perfect 40’s style dress. In a way, she felt close to Missy, this was her kind of thrift shop. She loved these kinds of things. She used to say that these objects, clothes, furniture of previous owners had a soul and she claimed you could feel this person’s soul if you were willing.

Before she entered the store, Scully took a deep breath and finally opened the door. A nice elderly lady greeted her and gave her a long and intense look. Scully nervously looked around and was struck by the way the woman kept staring at her.

“Can I help you, miss?” the lady asked her in a warm voice. Scully turned around and crossed eyes with her. “You seem so familiar. If you don’t mind me asking but, are you from the area?” the woman continued before Scully could say anything.

Scully gave her a shy, but friendly smile and said: “Well I was born in Annapolis, but it’s my first time here in this shop.”The old lady gave her a deep and intense look and waited for Scully to continue. “My sister loved this shop though,” she added, almost in a sad tone. Scully truly missed her sister and being in this shop she felt close to her again. Melissa would have been the perfect person to do this kinda dress hunt with.

“She’s no longer with us, is she?” the lady softly said while her hand grasped Scully’s. “I feel such things, don’t ask me why I just do.”.

Scully struggled, all these feelings invading her body were intense. She was simply looking for a dress, and yet here she was,  fighting tears in remembrance of Missy. Briefly, she thought of Mulder, who would be fascinated by this old woman.

“Sorry if I reminded you of a painful event, dear,” the woman soothed her, “Are you looking for something in particular?”

Scully swallowed her tears and finally got herself together, smiled and explained to her what she was looking for. Without saying one single word the woman slowly walked to the back of the store, “I think I might have what you are looking for.” she said and disappeared into the storage room.

  
Scully nervously looked around at the variety of stuff packed in that small shop. The smell of old furniture and clothes was a mixture of wood and dried roses. She didn’t actually love the scent, but it calmed her and made her feel at ease. The gathering of these clothes and stuff filled her heart with joy, knowing they had belonged to someone, it had lived it’s life, it had made someone happy. And was now passed on to someone else, again a new purpose and new destiny.

Scully smiled seeing the woman return, with a dress draped over her arms.   
“Here, my dear, this is something quite special,” she said while her eyes admired the exquisite fabric of the dress, “it was given to me by the owner herself. She asked me to not just sell it in the store, but to keep it safe until the perfect woman passes by. I think that time has finally arrived. ”

Standing in front of this tiny person holding the dress like a precious jewel, Scully couldn’t take her eyes of it. The deep red satin immediately won her heart, the color was so rich and shone like a ruby. Her hands softly caressed the material, while her eyes were completely captured by it.

“Oh my...,” Scully whispered in awe, “it’s so beautiful.” Her eyes couldn’t look away and her fingertips wandered over it.

“Please, my dear, try it on. If it fits, it’s yours,” the woman softly said, while laying the dress into Scully’s arms and guiding her towards a small dressing room hidden in the back of the store.

The moment the satin touched her skin, Scully felt a jolt of energy, electricity, and wonder invade her body. She couldn’t really explain it, but it felt good and comforting. The dress fitted her like a glove, it accentuated her curves in just the right way. Even the length was a perfect fit, the helm floated over the floor as she stepped into her heels. The deep V was cut in such a way she showed a hint of cleavage, but it covered up everything very nicely. The lacy black rhinestone necklace complete the look.

As she stepped out of the fitting room, her heart pounded hard the moment she turned around and watched herself standing there in the mirror.   
She was stunned by her own beauty and how perfectly this dress fitted her petite shape. “Oh my God,” Scully gasped. Now she saw how amazingly beautiful she looked, the style, the color, the cut, this dress was pure perfection and seemed to be made for her. “I can’t believe it,” Scully’s hand covered her mouth as her eyes traveled from the helm to her shoulders.

“This is fate, my dear, this dress was destined to find you,” the lady kindly said, while running her hands over Scully’s waist to adjust the dress a bit. “You know, this store is my life, many have come and go and I love how people and things find each other a second or even a third time. This dress has found you and you have found it. It has its purpose, a task to fulfill.”

Scully listened to her and in some strange and weird way it made total sense what the woman said. Her skeptic self allowed this theory to settle in her mind, she believed it and felt it. Mulder would be so proud. She needed a moment longer to admire herself in the mirror before taking the dress off.   
  
She never really liked looking at herself in a mirror or in any reflecting object. Scully somehow knew she was a beautiful woman, but it didn’t occur to her she could admire the way she looked herself. She got used to the fact that she worked in a men’s environment and she often felt like _one of the guys_ .   
Although working with Mulder made her more aware of her femininity. She was one of _them_ , but still the woman among the guys. Sometimes she caught Mulder’s gaze, lingering just seconds too long on her face which made her think he loved the way she looked. Or when his hand grazed her lower back, she could feel a shiver run down her spine, the confirmation his touches affected her in some way.

She loved those little signs of affection, but she had to learn to get used to them. Mulder was an easy guy to be around, his touches were without any ulterior motives.

As Scully let the dress pool around her ankles the thoughts of Mulder disappeared and brought her back to the present.

The dress got packed in a clothing cover and Scully thanked the old lady for her kindness and help, leaving the store with an incredibly humble and wonderful feeling, she could not explain.  


But she had found a dress… a very special one.


	2. A sky full of stars and he was staring at her...

**__ **

 

**_Grand Ballroom_ **

**_Ambassador hotel - Washington D.C._ **

**_July 1999_ **

 

Normally Mulder would pick her up at her place, but that same evening he changed plans. He arranged a car for her to pick her up and drop her at the venue. They agreed to meet at the staircase in the grand ballroom, so Scully knew she had to walk through the foyer and down the stairs by herself. She hated to be center of attention and she never thought this dress drew so much attention to her petite person.

She felt more than comfortable in the dress, it fitted her like a glove and the fabric felt amazing on her skin. The subtle 1940s makeup enhanced her features, made her eyes pop and the deep red of her lipstick matched the gown. A feeling crept into her heart, she felt nervous and wanted to meet Mulder as soon as she could. He was the one who would calm her down and make her feel comfortable in this big room filled with uptight people. Mulder had his specific way of talking to her in such a manner she felt at ease wherever they were. Normally she was just fine on her own, but now people made her uneasy giving her awkward stares.

She made it without tripping over the helm to the grand staircase, she had to descend. It overlooked the ballroom packed with people. She noticed Skinner chatting with Polly and Kersh standing aside from him just trying to follow the conversation. Their faces were relaxed and they smiled.

Her eyes desperately searched for Mulder. She needed him to be there, to take away the awkwardness, she needed him to talk to her.

His back faced the stairs, but she knew it was him. She recognized him.  Black tux, white crisp collar and his hair styled “Great Gatsby” style. Her heart fluttered in her chest seeing him waiting for her, she remembered her heart doing the same thing trying on the dress. She wasn’t worried about the sensation, the feeling he got her to feel, although it was new to her. But she also had to admit, she liked it.

Slowly her hand found the stone railing on the left side of the stairs while her feet carefully walked down, her dress moved perfectly over the steps and while she slowly made her way to him, Skinner noticed her approaching. His eyes anchored her and he seems to be lost for words.

As if he could feel her presence, Mulder turned around slowly. Time seemed to stop, slow down, his eyes met hers briefly before moving over her petite body, covered with this exquisite fabric wrapped perfectly around her. This dress, this gown… he had seen it before, but his mind was clouded by her mesmerizing presence. Fox Mulder couldn’t think, speak or move, her magic spell got a hold on him.

He swallowed hard and he needed a moment to fully adapt to her beauty. His eyes bore deep into her soul, her heart skipped a beat noticing his intense gaze. She slowly got closer while her eyes locked with his. Without avoiding his gaze his hand took hers and brought her soft skin to his lips.

He shook his head lightly, while he gave her the sweetest smile and blinked a few times to give himself time to return to here and now.   
“Wow, Scully… You… look… absolutely...” he whispered while his lips left her hand, his eyes still focused on hers, “STUNNING.”

She noticed how nervous he got in her presence, little sparkles of sweat seemed to appear on his lip and forehead. Scully smiled and slowly pulled her hand away out of his grasp. His eyes still burned on her skin, she noticed how he was totally mesmerized and blown away by her.   
Weirdly, she loved his attention, his gaze on her, while on her way up here she hated the stares of the other men and women. She knew this was awkward behavior even for her, she knew Mulder could gaze from time to time and he sometimes made her feel uncomfortable, but not now, not today.

“Quit staring at me Mulder, people are watching,” she swiftly said, scared of what people might insinuate. They already had their theories about Mr. and Mrs. Spooky, not that she cared, but this gala needed to put them back on the x files, so they could really miss that kind of crap.

Mulder gently grasped her by her arm and pulled her closer to him, her body softly landed against his side and his arms gloved around her waist. “I don’t care,” he whispered against her temple while his forehead rested briefly on her head, his breath made her shiver and she couldn’t describe what had gotten into her, allowing this feeling to spread in her body. His voice was soft and cut right through her. Her heart fluttered as his eyes searched hers again. He was so close now, they were so close. Mulder seemed to be totally swept away by her and he didn’t make any effort to hide it.

The always so rational Dana Scully gladly followed his lead when he kissed her hand again and softly spoke: “Dance with me.”

Mulder wasn't the greatest dancer, but he sure knew how to hold a woman and sway her across the dancefloor. His hand rested on her waist, while his other held her hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. His romantic chuckle broke the ice and a soft and shy smile formed on her lips as he answered her stunned stare.

“Now tell me, where did you find this amazing dress, Scully?” he asked her while he guided her into the waltz. “In a small shop in Annapolis, Missy used to visit,” she answered softly while her eyes crossed his. Mulder moved closer and hummed against the soft skin of her neck. She gasped at his sudden move and he smirked noticing what effect it had on her. His arm was almost completely wrapped around her waist and her body was crushed tightly against his chest. The feeling of their beating hearts so close together was special to her. Mulder was her partner and most of all her friend. She loved being close to him.

His fingertips gently brushed over the skin of her arm creating little goosebumps.

  
She was startled that she wasn’t the slightest bit annoyed or uncomfortable by his gestures. Even her heart seemed to like these moves of her partner.

“Have you noticed?” he whispered next to her ear. “Noticed what?” Scully asked him while her fingers grasped the nape of his neck.   
He swayed her around, while his lips lightly brushed her earlobe, “Everyone is staring at us…”.   
Scully nodded and smiled shyly, “I see.”

“Maybe we could give them one more reason to stare…” he slowly whispered against her cheek. She shivered and her whole body felt tingly. Was he really implying on kissing her? And oh God, she wouldn’t refuse, in fact, her body seemed to crave for his kiss.

Mulder briefly made eye contact and slowly leaned in, her eyes focused on him and switched between his eyes and his lips. Her mouth relaxed and she felt how her body did the same in his arms. Her heartbeat, however, raced in her chest, while her blood rushed through her veins. She felt so alive.

Instead of kissing her, he suddenly showed off hidden dance moves by letting her swirl around on the dancefloor. His hand never let her go and after her twirl, he pulled her against him again.

Scully gasped as she found herself again safely in his embrace. “Didn’t know Fox Mulder had dancing skills,” she chuckled while her eyes locked with his again.   
“I am a man of many hidden talents, Scully” he smirked and slowly loosened his grip as the music started to change. “I’m afraid duty calls,” he grumbled and thanked her for the dance by giving her a light kiss on her cheek.

They walked back to their bosses and spend a good hour on polite small talk and being good and loyal agents. During these conversations, they couldn’t resist glancing at each other. Scully noticed how Mulder couldn’t take his eyes from her and Mulder saw how Scully kept searching his attention. Small gestures, from winks, a raised eyebrow, to shy smirks and smiles to an occasional lip bite made the electricity between them almost visible to the eye.

Scully could feel how it burned underneath her skin, it set her soul on fire, it consumed her mind, made her knees weak and her heart flutter. This was a desire she never had felt this strong as today.

Scully got stuck into conversation with agent Monroe. A good guy, but boring and dull, she was too polite to walk away from him, but Mulder knew she needed to be saved.

“Can I steal my partner away from you, Monroe?” he asked while his arms gloved and crossed over her stomach, her back fell against his chest and his face peeped over her shoulder. Monroe chuckled when Mulder handed him another glass of champagne from a passing waiter and gave him a pat on the back as he finally left.

“Nice rescue, Mulder! Thanks!” she said, while she gladly followed Mulder’s lead through the room. “I always save your ass, Scully, besides you needed to be rescued from ‘Moron Monroe’”, Mulder smirked in her direction while he walked both of them outside to a balcony, with stunning views overlooking the garden. Little lights decorated the venue and the gardens surrounding it.

“Needed some air,” Mulder sighed leaning against the stone railing. Scully stood beside him, looking out over the beautiful garden. “Stinks in there and I hate sucking up to these jerks,” she said while her gaze traveled over this fairytale oasis of plants, flowers, and trees.

Mulder hummed in agreement and sighed. “Hate it too…” he said and he grasped her hand making her turn in his direction.

“Scully, this dress...,” his eyes trailed over the fabric once again, his fingers nervously fumbling with hers. His sudden change of subject struck her.

“What about it?” Scully noticed how he seemed to struggle to tell her something. Suddenly his eyes crossed hers and he didn’t allow her to look away.

“You’ve worn it before,” he whispered while he stepped closer. “Mulder, I just bought it, I haven’t…”

“You have…” his voice was soft and fragile and while he said it he moved closed, his lips wet and grasped by his teeth. She suddenly noticed how vulnerable her partner became.   
“In 1939,” he muttered, his fingertips slowly ran over the straps and the delicate seems on her waist, while his eyes followed the movements of his fingers, feeling the same sensation he felt in 1939. His heart ached to tell her what he had kept hidden for so long.

“Mulder…?” she asked concerned while her fingers captured his lazily traveling over the satin. Concern filled her face.

“You look exactly like the woman who saved me in 1939, on the Queen Anne. This dress, Scully, belonged to the lady who turned the ship around. I told you, you were on that ship and you saved me, remember?” he whispered while his eyes traveled over her face and body. His hand cupped her cheek and his breath warmed her skin.

“I thought you were delirious,” Scully softly answered while her hand found his neck, her thumb gently rubbed his skin, to calm him down. His head bowed for a second.

“This woman saved me - saved us - and I thought I would never see her again,” he rambled and chuckled saying his own thoughts out loud.

“Mulder?” she tried to get his attention.

“I kissed her, Scully!” he looked straight at her again and his eyes bore into hers, “I kissed _her,_ because I thought I would never see _you_ again!” he paused and gasped for air. Her fingers softly guided his forehead to her head, gently massaging the back of his skull, searching for words.

“This is a gown from 1939, the woman from the store told me a story about the lady who brought it. And how I reminded her of someone and how this dress needed a special someone…” Scully whispered in disbelief and trying to come up with some scientific argument, but she couldn’t.

Interrupting her story, Mulder broke contact with their foreheads and cupped her face.   
“This is _the_ dress!” he breathed, “ _You_ are wearing _her_ dress, Scully!”

He looked at her, without saying more. He just stared at her, admiring her beauty and grace. He saw the same woman he fell in love with in 1939. But now this was _his_ Scully standing in front of him, she was real. The urge he had felt, kissing his partner was stronger than anything he had ever felt. Since the moment he laid eyes on her on that staircase it never left his mind.

He knew she felt the same, the way she gazed back, answered his little gestures, the way she gasped at his touch. This wasn’t the Scully he knew every day. The dress had changed her into her 1939 alter ego. It had waited for her, the perfect woman to wear it and for him to see. The dress had a purpose and this was it. Now he knew what drove him wild when he saw her. The kiss back in 1939 was wild and fierce. He doubted to grab her the same way he did back then, desperate and lustful, crushing his lips on her cherry red mouth, slipping his tongue in meeting hers and driving her crazy. But he held back, he wanted it to be perfect.

She waited, he noticed, waited for him to lead her. Her body was pressed against his chest, her cleavage only visible to him. Her hand rested on the lapels of his jacket and slowly moved over his shoulders to his neck. Scully sighed and her eyes lured him closer. His lips were wet and ready to be united with her mouth, to be loved and kissed over and over. The red of her lips was the most beautiful shade he had ever seen, his gaze traveled over her fair skin and he slowly moved closer while his fingertips caressed the sides of her beautiful face.

“Agents!” a shrill loud voice broke the spell and brought both of them back to the present. They startled and broke apart acting as nothing happened. Skinner came searching for them to introduce them to friends of his inside the Bureau.

They shook hands and smiled at Skinner's friends. During the polite and awkward conversation, Mulder glanced again at her, making her smile shyly back at him.

He made her more nervous than she would admit, his gazes made her heart skip more than one beat and his smile made her weak. She felt desired by him and she gladly wanted to be conquered. It occurred to her that she never before had these strong feelings for her partner.

Mulder noticed how Scully had looked at him more than once, her eyes, big, blue and wet contrasting perfectly with her red satin gown. He couldn’t take his eyes from her, was it the dress or was it just her?   
He wished he could just leave this place and talk to her, kiss her, but it seemed they always got interrupted.

After a short while, Scully was showing off her medical background to the guy in the company. And after some small talk and silly jokes from Mulder, Skinner took his friends with him to meet Kersh and other superiors within the Bureau.

Mulder’s arm wrapped around her waist and he whispered softly against her temple, making her skin react with goosebumps: “Where were we?”  
Scully smiled and nudged him gently and with a cheeky grin on her face she responded: “On the balcony…”   
He looked at her, deep and intense, his eyebrow arched seeing her smirk at him. Before he could walk them both up to the balcony again, she stopped him, her hand grasped his wrist and made him turn to her. Her face moved closer until her lips almost touched his cheek, she tiptoed and whispered: “Rather have you kidnapping me from here, I’m done with all the nonsense…”

As she moved back her eyes didn’t lie, her gaze was sultry and Mulder felt it burn deep inside his abdomen. He licked his lips, while Scully seduced him with a little lip bite and her fingertips ran over the rim of her dress down her cleavage. It was subtle, but she knew what she was doing.

Mulder had never seen her like this, the always mysterious and enigmatic Dana Scully openly flirted with him.

His hand found hers and without saying a word they left the ballroom together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...  
> Tell me what you think :-)


	3. It was always you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cab brings them both to Scully's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * You will forever be my always *

A taxi dropped them both at Scully’s place. Mulder asked the cab driver to wait a few minutes as his arm curled around Scully’s waist, walking her to her doorstep. He felt like a teenage schoolboy bringing his beautiful date back home after the prom. But tonight he felt like the prom king, however, he never was crowned one. Having a lady as Scully on his arm made him feel like royalty for sure. 

“Did you ask the driver to wait for you?” she asked while she snuggled into his embrace standing in front of the entrance of her apartment. She inhaled his scent and sighed softly. Her fingertips walked up to his jacket to his shoulders as she spoke and moved her gaze up. Her wanton eyes waiting for him to answer her piercing stare. 

He softly nodded in answer to her question as his hands rested on her hips. “Well,” she whispered while her lips lightly rubbed his cheek while she reached for his ear, “Tell him to go…”. Her eyes locked with his one last time as she left his warm embrace and walked up the stairs to the entrance door and slipped inside leaving the door open. 

She left him standing at her doorstep, completely in shock. He was aroused by her, overwhelmed, seduced and drawn by her mystery and ice queen style. Mulder saw a whole new side of her, ice had turned into fire and her coldness had turned into warmth. He winked the driver to go and rushed inside. 

His heart raced and he felt how it pumped his blood through his veins, his breathing got heavy and he swallowed his fears and doubts. Scully was his one in five billion, his touchstone, his constant, the one he loved and cared for. The only one. He had no choice, she was his only choice. 

But was this the right thing to do, was this the way it was supposed to go? Many doubts and questions consumed his mind by the time he got to her doorstep. She had left the door unlocked and waited for him leaning against the kitchen table. 

“Scully…” he muttered when he pushed the door open and he entered the nicely lit living room, “...I don’t know if this is…”. “... the right thing to do?” she answered him before he could even finish his sentence. Slowly he walked towards her, his eyes fixated on her and his arms open to capture her in his embrace. 

“It feels right though…” she purred while she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands on her hips and back. His forehead rested on hers and both their eyes were closed. For a few moments, they just lost each other in their embrace, standing there in complete silence in her living room.

Her fingertips ran through his hair, while her thumb massaged the pulse point under his ear. Mulder’s arms held her closer, the red satin soft and warm under his touch. Her skin burnt underneath the fabric and her body shifted and landed against his chest. 

“Mulder…” she whispered against his shirt, and even though she was wearing heels, the crown of her head fitted perfectly under his chin. It felt secure and the most natural thing to do.    
His fingertips ran slowly over her wrists, over her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, moving over her clavicle making her look up and meet his gaze. His hand cupped her face and his thumb gently explore her lips. 

“Scully…” he whispered back at her, his voice sent a jolt of electricity through her, the way it sounded, the way he formed her name. Every vowel was so perfectly precise.  

He stared back in her wet blue eyes, he admired her, studied every little edge of her angelic face, he noticed every freckle, every detail, every flaw she didn’t have. His other hand combed through her soft hair and even though the waves looked different from her normal hairstyle, he still saw her, his Scully. He smiled when he noticed how she briefly closed her eyes while swallowing away her fear of what was about to come. 

The moment her eyes met his again he slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his mouth. He took the plunge, the lead, the chance he needed to take, the chance he so wanted to take. He craved to know how it would feel... kissing her. Kissing his partner, his friend, the love of his life, the woman he would give his life for, this tiny little human who was by his side and never gave up. 

His fingers gloved around her neck and pulled her as close as he could. His lips caught her bottom lip and he gently suckled on it before his tongue playfully traveled over her lips and finally entering her mouth. She gasped and granted him complete access to her craving mouth. His velvet tongue found hers and began exploring carefully swirling hers. Scully kissed him back with all she had to give, she wanted to keep this magical feeling as long as she possibly could. She needed him as close as she could, his kiss deep and passionate, just how she imagined. 

It sparked deep into her belly, a craving, a lust, a deep connection she needed. Her hands moved from his neck to his cheek to finally end up in his hair. Her tongue carefully ran over his lush bottom lip and she gladly sucked it into her mouth. Mulder gasped lightly and his teeth nibbled gently on her skin.

His lips left her and he dragged his mouth over her delicate jawline towards her ear, leaving a trail of sweet pecks while his fingers caressed her face. His lips brushed her earlobe, his breath made her shiver as he whispered: “This feels more than right…” Scully smiled and moved back so she could properly see his face. 

Her gaze briefly crossed his, a sparkle was seen in her eyes, “I know…” she softly breathed against his throat, her lips wandered over his stubble and her teeth gently grazed his throat. He couldn’t hold back his gasp followed by a deep smothered moan. His lips parted and his tongue grabbed his bottom lip dragging in inside his mouth to let his teeth capture it. He couldn’t hide his arousal and desire for her anymore, he wanted this more than anything. His arms wanted to fold around her, when she prevented him from doing so. She captured his arms in their way over, and slowly forced them down at his sides again. 

“Let me touch you…” he almost prayed against her parted lips, his voice whisperingly silent. “Slow… Mulder… patience,” she breathed into his mouth. Her hot breath brushed his skin and made him shiver, his arousal obviously visible through his tux pants. She gently pushed him against the kitchen table where his arms found support.  

Time didn’t exist anymore, the world seemed to have disappeared, only the two of them was what mattered. 

While her fingers loosened his bow tie and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, his gaze followed her movements. He was paralyzed by her, completely at utterly unable to move or to speak, not allowed to hold her or touch her. With every button that she opened her lips kissed the revealed skin underneath his crisp white shirt. Her tongue lightly licked his tanned skin while she moved down over his sternum. His head tilted back, a low hum escaped his throat. 

Her small little hands slipped under the fabric of the unbuttoned shirt, her wandering fingers explored his abs and chest. Then she slowly ran them over his shoulders, dragging the sleeves down his arms. The shirt pooled at his feet, she smiled when her little fingers found his firm chest again, crawling through the soft hairs moving to his neck. 

He looked at her, her eyes seductive and oh so blue. He loved her blue eyes, he got lost in them, more than once. But now… he wasn’t able to describe into words what that shade of blue did to him. It got him weak, defeated him and forced him to express hidden feelings. Without using words, he already expressed what he felt, in every kiss, touch or caress.  

On her tiptoes, her lips found his again, his hands automatically cupped her face and pulled her closer. Passion overwhelmed him, he couldn’t hold back any longer, he needed to touch her and feel her so desperately. She allowed him to touch her again and he didn’t hesitate to put his arms around her. She was so tiny in his arms, the red satin was the softest and most exquisite fabric he had ever felt under his touch. 

He kissed her, crashed his lips upon hers over and over again, his eyes firmly closed, pouring every inch of love he had to give and to show to her. He loved her. Through his sweet kisses on her lips, he whispered: "It's you, Scully, it's always been you." And she knew, she felt it, in every little cell of her body. A truth no one would ever doubt. 

His fingertips explored her thighs and her back. Her skin underneath craving to be freed. His skilled hands found the well-hidden zipper on her left side, before he opened it up he swallowed and kissed her lips again. His lips grasped her flesh and sucked it into his mouth. The sighs and little moans in between kisses and touches, added to the tension and arousal in the room. The fabric loosened around her waist and her head spun, there was no way back. 

He moved away briefly, his eyes still closed, lips bruised and swollen. His tongue ran lazily over his lips, tasting her. His hand caressed her angelic face while he slowly opened his eyes and met her gaze. Her hand found his and without speaking one word Scully led him to her bedroom. 

Her movements were slow, but determined, lazily she dragged him behind her and Mulder had no choice but following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts.
> 
> xxx


	4. Crossing that thin line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted him, more than she ever wanted anyone. The way he touched her was so soft, so perfect. Each touch, every glance, every gaze made her realize how wonderful their connection was. This evening they were ready to step that thin line between friendship and love.

**Scully's bedroom**

 

Her body tingled, blood rushed through her veins, her heartbeat raced. She shivered as his hand gently cupped her breast and his thumb found the aroused nub pointing through the fabric of the dress. A gasp escaped her mouth, the tension made her breath tremble as it left her body. 

She wanted him, more than she ever wanted anyone. The way he touched her was so soft, so perfect. Each touch, every glance, every gaze made her realize how wonderful their connection was. This evening they were ready to step that thin line between friendship and love. 

It all started with this stupid invitation to this gala. She didn’t even want to go, but he convinced her. The dress… the moment she bought the dress her life was turned upside down. Her mind was only set on Mulder. His gaze had sent a shiver down her spine the first moment he saw her descend the staircase. Scully was focussed on Mulder the entire night and this… this was the grand finale.    
  
His eyes lured her in and she captured his gaze. The intensity and desire sparked between them. Mulder softly hummed and smiled, while his thumb hypnotizingly caressed the sensitive skin of her breast. 

Her teeth found her bottom lip and she gently gritted the soft flesh.    
He sat down before her on the bed, she was standing between his legs. Her hands held his head and combed through his soft brown hair. 

His mouth warmed the spot his thumb had caressed a few moments before, making her tilt her head back, letting the sensation flow over her. His hand ran up her chest over the straps on her shoulders. Mulder followed the rim of the dress with his lips, where the fabric met her chest he softly licked her skin while his hands slowly dragged the straps over her shoulders. 

The satin slid down her arms, chest, legs, to finally form a raspberry red pool around her heels. The lingerie she wore could come right out of a Victoria’s Secret runway show. The black lace seemed like a fresh tattoo on her skin. Lines so soft and delicate on her milky pale skin. 

His fingertips carefully inspected the exquisite fabric while he languidly dragged his fingers over it. The softness of his touch made her skin react with goosebumps. Near her belly button and all over her body.  She hissed quietly and in response, Mulder lowered his head and warmed her chilled skin with his breath and placed soft kisses on her stomach. 

Mulder gasped and whispered softly to her how pure and beautiful she was, he couldn’t believe this was happening. His hands moved down over her sides as he trailed the rim of her bra with his tongue and lips.    
The black lace lingerie distracted and confused him. It seemed he couldn’t think straight anymore. Scully had put a spell on him the moment he had seen her tonight wearing that dress. 

“You mesmerize me…” he whispered in his admiration and exploration of her body. When he spoke he turned his gaze back up, answering her glance. Scully smiled softly and caressed his cheek, while she cupped his face and leaned in and kissed him leisurely. 

After she totally had blown him away with her kiss, Scully kneeled between his legs and slowly found his belt and his zipper. As she worked to remove his pants, she softly chuckled and raised her eyebrow. Her look landed on his pants and more accurately his groin: “Mulder…” his name left her mouth, she was impressed by the effect she had on him.

Her fingers and hand had grazed the hard bulge in his trousers several times by accident. She felt how he shifted and twitched every time she came close. How his teeth found his lip biting down on it hard. As she managed to pull it down his pants she noticed how his boxers stretched around his erection. 

Her lips curled into a proud smile, this was her man, the man she wanted to give her love to. The one she needed and wanted. He aroused her like no other. And fuck… he was so sexy and ready for her. 

Mulder couldn’t hide his reaction to her astonishment. 

“You do this to me, Scully’, he whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when she looked back up at him. 

“I’m not sorry”, she chuckled while her fingers wrapped around his pulsating shaft, massaging it softly through the fabric of his boxers. She was impressed by the size of his hardness. As his doctor, she knew he was a bigger size than average, but she had never seen him in full attention. Standing in full attention because of her. 

Increasing her pumps and the intensity of her grasp, Mulder groaned and his head tilted back. She hovered over him, placing her knees on both sides of his hips gently straddling his lap. 

Her lips licked his jaw, her teeth gritted his chin, slowly moving to his mouth. Her tongue tasted his lips before parting his mouth and uniting with him again. Her hand cupped his face while her pelvis rocked over his burning center. She felt herself get wet with every roll of her hips over his hard erection. She wanted him, fast, hard, now… 

Her mouth suckled on his tongue hard and needy, her fingers clawed in his cheeks and her grinding hips increased their speed.    
In the heat of her arousal, she whispered into his ear: “I want you Mulder!”

She couldn’t believe those words crossed her lips, but it was this moment, this feeling, she couldn’t fight it, that's what she wanted.

Mulder moaned after hearing her say those words. His hands unhooked her bra, the swollen flesh bounced gently against his burning skin. His hands cupped her breasts, and his thumbs rolled her pointy nipples between his fingers. 

Her hips bucked hard into him, she moaned and gasped, with every swirl and roll. His lips grasped the hard rosy nub and his tongue swirled it first carefully to pace up slowly. It made him even harder than he already was. Her nails scratched his back, as he suckled each breast thoroughly. His tongue played with her nipple, twisting it, flipping it back and forth before licking it slowly up and down with the flat of his tongue. 

Her moans and gasps got louder and he noticed how her panties were soaked. Her arousal coated her inner thighs and he could feel it when she grinds on him. It only made him more crazy with desire. 

He flipped her on her back and hovered over her, his thumbs hooked into her lacy panties and he slowly slid them down over her soft legs. His hands followed her curves and his soft strokes up her legs made her surrender completely. She was naked, vulnerable, but not in his hands. In his hands, under his touch, she felt like a total goddess.  As he settled between her legs he swiftly slid down his boxers. He was rock hard and wanted to please her in every possible way. 

“Tell me what you like…” he whispered while he brought his lips to her ear, his warm breath brushed over her cheek, she felt how hard cock rested on her thigh. 

“Touch me”, she managed to say as her gaze crossed his briefly. The sultriness and desire were visible in their eyes. His nose bumped into her on purpose, his gentle way of grounding her. They shared a gaze, knowing this was happening, there was no way back.

  
His hand slipped between her legs and his thumb found that special sensitive spot. Some guys spend a lifetime searching and actually never really find that spot, but Mulder had skills. They fit together like a puzzle, their connection more powerful than anything else in the world. His hand worked magic on her.  He added some pressure and gently swirled his thumb over it. 

“Oh… Fuck!” she hissed and arched her back making him capture her nipple with his lips. His tongue immediately welcomed the little piece of flesh.

She squirmed and moaned hard as he increased his speed and pressure on her clit, while sliding his fingers in between her folds. Her legs trembled with desire and she wanted more. Her fingers held his head and guided him over her chest to her aching breasts. 

He lowered his head, licked and suckled her nipples and breast goodbye, leaving a trail of wet spots over her abs and belly button. His fingers were skilled and pleasured her soaked center harder and faster. Her pants and gasps were loud and out of control. 

His tongue finally reached his thumb and took over. While his lips sucked her swollen clit into his mouth, his warm velvet tongue swirled languidly over the bundle of nerves.   
Her cries got frantic and even louder when he slipped his finger inside and gently moved in and out. She was wet, warm and tight.

“F...faster…” she moaned tugging his hair with her fists, while he obeyed her and increased his speed.

His thumb worked with his tongue as her walls spasmed around his finger.  

“Oh God Scully, you are so ready…” he gasped, “Come for me…”   
  


Mulder found that wonderful spot inside of her curling his finger upwards, it tipped her over the edge as he grazed it a few times. The rhythmic pulsation of her walls and her desperate cries indicated her orgasms washed over her. His name echoed through the room and her fingers pulled his hair hard. 

He climbed up to her mouth and kissed her passionately, she seemed completely out of this world. She tasted herself on his lips and she could believe this was happening right now. She was about to fuck her best friend, Mulder, her touchstone, her everything. It was the release they both needed. 

“Now Mulder… now…” she babbled in between her moans and sighs, still recovering from her orgasm, “fuck me now…”. She sounded desperate and aroused, but he was ready to answer her plea.

Her hand slipped in between his legs and she pumped hard, uncontrolled even. Her fingers clenched around it and her movements were hard and needy.     
She felt how his hard cock slid through her grasp and she could only imagine how heavenly it would feel inside of her. She wanted him fast and hard, now!

He was more than ready, as her fingers wrapped around it and spread his precum over the impressive length of his shaft, he settled between her legs. 

He looked at her, in the midst of arousal and desperation, she knew what he was trying to say.    
She was the only one for him and he was the only one for her. Finally joined. 

“I love you…” he mouthed, at least she thought she had seen him say those words. It warmed her heart even though she was as horny as fuck, this wasn’t just a fling or a one nighter. She felt as if he wanted him to know that this was real, not just in the heat of the moment. 

She smiled and nodded, while she braced herself as he rubbed the head over her folds. 

A sigh escaped her throat and her legs trembled in anticipation. She sucked the left corner of her bottom lip into her mouth. 

His hips bucked carefully into her body and he slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust herself to him, he was hard and warm, wide and long. He didn’t want to hurt her. Her walls welcomed him and he felt how wet and soft she was.

“Oh… yes… Mulder,” she panted, her fingers found his biceps and she held onto his arm as he started moving his pelvis back and forth.

His elbows supported his weight, trying not to crush her underneath him. His thrusts were slow and steady. His groans were deep and low. Her breasts bounced with every thrust, a hand held one while the other caressed her face and forced her gently to look at him. 

He carefully increased his speed, every thrust got slightly faster, harder and deeper. Mulder was a gentle lover, he knew how to pleasure a woman, how to make her scream with desire. 

Scully felt his rhythm, she anticipated and her hips automatically followed him. The friction inside of her was wonderful, she never wanted this feeling to stop. Fireworks were getting ready to explode as he pushed harder. 

“Yes…” she breathed, while her fingertips dug deep into his flesh. 

“Oh yes…” her sweet cries were responses to the way his hard cock rubbed her entering her over and over again. 

Suddenly he tilted his body and pulled her hips up. He got on his knees and changed the angle of how he entered her. 

“Oh fuck Scully,” he panted. He stretched her wide open and his thumb found her clit, stimulating her while his hips bucked faster into her. As he moved back he almost left her completely, to fill her again when he moved forward. 

His thumb circled her sensitive nub, spreading both their arousal over her delicate flesh. Sweat pearled on his face, making it glisten in the soft light.

“Oh fuck.. yes Mulder”, she gasped.

He moved faster, feeling the tension build inside of her, her walls massaged him, milked him and spasmed. 

She arched her back and her head tilted back, making her eyes roll and her mouth opened widely.    
Scully shivered and her fists clenched the fabric of the duvet, tugging it hard. Her legs trembled and her sighs and moans make it clear she was so close. 

In the heat of the moment, he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it briefly, finding her clit instantly again. 

A few strokes later he felt how her body spasmed, every muscle in her tiny body tensed and relaxed, her walls contracted hard, wrapping completely around him. His name echoed through the room and it bounced against the walls. She kept repeating it over and over again, while her nails left pinch marks on his biceps. 

His hardness slid heavenly through her, over and over, harder and faster, feeling how her body was riding out her orgasm. A bolt of energy was ready to explode in his center.    
His last hard thrust tipped him over the edge as well, his orgasm was hard. His eyes flashed open as did his mouth, making him growl with pleasure and release. His warm juices filled her and her name met his in its wake through her bedroom. 

Mulder’s hips kept grinding into her, riding out his orgasm. He crashed exhaustively on top of her. Scully immediately wrapped her arms around him, still panting hard.

They were tangled up in each other, still joined, unbreakable…

 

Once they both caught their breaths, once their heart rates had normalized, Mulder laid next to her.   
His arms wrapped around her tiny body, pulling the tousled bed sheets over her to prevent her from getting cold. 

Scully snuggled closer and rested her head on his chest while her fingers softly caressed his chest.

He softly sighed and kissed the crown of her head, while his thumb grazed her cheek and a light cough cleared his throat. 

Before he could say anything, Scully sat up, wrapped in sheets, as she gently put her fingers on his lips. 

“Shhhh”, she shushed him while she found her place again in his arms. 

“Don’t say a word, Mulder”, she whispered, making her lips brush his chest, “I still owe you an answer…”

He looked confused at her, and before he could ask her what the question was, she softly whispered: 

“I love you too…”

 

They both smiled, held each other close in their embrace and knew all they needed to know.

They loved each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
